Rain, Sound and You
by AzuraLunatique
Summary: SEQUEL of Rain, Skecth and You. / Hujan yang terus turun mewakili rasa yang sedang bermuram durja, kemampuan yang mulai menghilang perlahan dan seorang gadis dengan buku sketsanya yang mengubah segalanya. / Warning Inside / RnR?


**Rain, Sound and You**

Genre : Romance

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and don't get any profit from it. So don't sue me, okay?

Warning : OOC. AU.

Note : Sequel of "Rain, Sketch and You". Hope you can enjoy this story.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

"Gangguan pendengaran memang cukup sering terjadi bagi para pasien yang pernah terluka di bagian kepala. Saya menyarankan anda untuk terus check-up pada masa mendatang. Percayalah, anda dapat sembuh jika anda berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ohya, agar tidak memperparah keadaan, akan lebih baik jika anda tak menggunakan ear-phone untuk sementara waktu dan tolonglah untuk menjaga emosi anda. Emosi dapat memperparah pendengaran anda," jelas dokter spesialis itu dengan panjang lebar.

Aku menatap dokter itu tak percaya. Kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kepalaku geger sudah terjadi setahun sebelumnya. Tapi, sampai sekarang, aku masih tak bisa mendengar dengan baik.

Semuanya bullshit. Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami? Kenapa?

* * *

Siapa gadis itu? Pikirku ketika melihat seorang gadis duduk di kursi kayu langgananku, dibawah tempat duduk beratap yang terletak di sebuah taman kota yang tersembunyi. Aku terus memandangi punggung gadis yang sepertinya sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu.

Aku menghela nafas, sedikit kesal dengan kehadiran seseorang yang tak dikenal ini, perempuan pula. Keberadaan seorang perempuan, siapa pun itu, kadang kala membuatku kesal. Selama kuhidup, hanya seorang wanita yang kuanggap luar biasa, ibuku. Sisanya, perempuan genit atau penguntit tidak jelas. Menyebalkan sekali.

Dan hampir semua perempuan yang dikenalnya cerewet sekali, urgh. Termasuk ibuku.

Aku kembali menatap punggung gadis itu. Pikiranku kembali berputar tentang apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus, membelai lembut beberapa helai rambutku. Aku menghela nafas panjang dengan enggan.

Ceh, ya sudahlah. Untuk kali ini saja.

Aku pun melangkah menuju tempat duduk beratap itu, mengambil kursi yang satunya lagi dan duduk dengan sedikit enggan. Aku melirik gadis yang ternyata sedang asik menggambar di buku sketsanya. Rambut hitam panjangnya dia ikat ke belakang, namun ada beberapa helai yang terlepas dari ikatan dan bertengger di depan wajah gadis itu. Aku tertegun. Wajah gadis itu begitu berkilau. Senyuman bahagia terpancar di wajah ayu nan cantik itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, selain ibuku, aku mengagumi wajah seorang gadis. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Aku menurunkan pandanganku dan- hahaha, ada apa dengan gadis ini?

Seragam gadis itu terbalik, dan entah kenapa, aku yakin seratus persen gadis itu tidak sadar. Aku dapat merasakan sebuah tarikan di sudut bibirku dan perasaan hangat di dada.

Ah, entah mengapa, ada perasaan nyaman yang begitu memikat ketika aku berdekatan dengan gadis ini. Hem.

Sekian puluh menit berlalu dengan keheningan. Gadis itu tidak sekali pun melepas tatapannya dari buku sketsa yang sudah berisi berbagai macam gambar. Namun, tiba-tiba gadis itu meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan-

"KYAAA!" teriak gadis itu kaget, yang membuatku ikut-ikutan kaget tentu saja. Aku menatap gadis itu heran, juga tertarik.

Gadis itu mengucap sesuatu. Tapi aku tak begitu jelas mendengar ucapannya.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari tatapan penasaran gadis itu. Tatapan gadis itu begitu polos dan jujur. Aku tak suka tatapannya itu. Seperti menyadarkanku betapa kotornya diriku.

Aku menatap pemandangan hijau di hadapanku. Sungai kecil mengalir dengan derasnya. Beberapa dedaunan bergulir cepat di permukaan sungai. Pemandangan yang begitu menentramkan. Tatapanku berpindah ke langit dan aku baru menyadari bahwa langit telah berubah menjadi lebih ceria. Matahari bersinar dengan terik. Pikiranku melayang ke tempat yang seharusnya aku berada, sekolah. Sudah lama aku tak mengenakan seragam.

Ah- aku melirik gadis itu dan menatap seragam terbaliknya. Aku bimbang, antara mau memberitahu atau tidak. Akhirnya-

"Seragammu," ujarku, sedikit ragu.

Gadis itu menoleh. Kerutan dikeningnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tak mengerti maksudku. Aku mendecih dalam hati.

"Seragammu terbalik," lanjutku, sambil berusaha menahan senyuman geli yang hampir tampak.

Gadis itu melotot. Kemudian terlihat panik, sangat panik. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sedikit memerah, malu sepertinya. Lucu sekali. Sungguh menarik melihat reaksi gadis itu. Tiba-tiba, gadis itu berdiri dan merapikan alat-alatnya dan memasukkan mereka ke dalam tasnya dengan cepat lalu berlari. Yap, berlari. Berlari? Aku mengerutkan kening, heran. Aku tak bisa menahan rasa ini.

Sedetik berikutnya, aku tertawa akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menarik.

* * *

"Yo, Teme!" panggil seseorang.

Aku yang sedang menyiram bunga-bunga di halaman rumahku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati pemuda bodoh dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Wah, kalo cewek-cewek ngeliat kamu kayak gini, mereka bisa pingsan," ujarnya sambil menunjuk apron hitam yang diikat dipinggangku.

"Hn." Aku memalingkan wajahku, kembali ke kegiatanku. Kata-kata yang diucapkan pemuda-tak-berotak itu terdengar begitu samar-samar. Tapi, sungguh, pemuda bodoh ini tak pernah berubah, tetap menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Huh, kau ini," serunya kesal. "Kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau benar-benar akan cepat beruban tauk!"

Tanpa menoleh, aku berusaha untuk membalasnya. "Aku tak perlu dinasehati oleh jomblo payah seperti kau, Naruto."

"APA?" Naruto memasuki halamanku dan mendekat ke arahku. Ia meraih saku celananya dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ miliknya lalu mengutak-atik sesuatu, dan- "Kau lihat ini!" Ia menodongkan layar _handphone_-nya ke arahku.

Terpampang di layar _handphone_-nya, seorang gadis dengan rambut pink lembut disertai wajah ceria yang terlihat terlalu percaya diri. Aku mendengus, tak tertarik.

"Ini gadis yang kusukai! Dan aku akan membuatnya menjadi pacarku! Pasti!" teriak Naruto tepat di telinga kananku.

Dengingan halus muncul dan aku sedikit mengernyit. Sial, cowok bodoh ini makin bikin kesal saja. Aku tak peduli dengan gadis itu bakal jadi pacarnya atau tidak.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan gadis ini jadi milikmu, COWOK-RAMBUT-PANTAT-AYAM!" tambah Naruto, membuatku kesal dan heran.

"Hn?" Aku mengerutkan keningku tanda tak mengerti apa tujuan pemuda tak berotak satu ini bercerita tentang gadis incarannya.

Naruto tak berkata apa-apa lagi dan ia meninggalkanku begitu saja, melangkah menuju rumahnya yang ada di sebelah rumahku.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku benar-benar ingin membuat anak itu menangis sekali saja, biar tau rasa. Pasti rasanya begitu asik.

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya, katika hujan turun, gadis itu selalu berada di kursi itu, selalu menggambar di buku sketsanya dan selalu melirikku diam-diam. Setiap hujan turun, gadis itu selalu ada, dan itu membuatku heran.

Tapi, yang paling aneh adalah diriku.

Aku tak merasa kesal sama sekali ketika bersama gadis itu maupun ketika gadis itu melirikku. Aku malah merasa perutku digelitiki sesuatu tatkala gadis itu menatapku dengan mata polosnya.

Hari-hari berlalu, setiap hujan turun, aku akan selalu mendapati gadis dengan buku sketsanya. Kami jarang berbicara satu sama lain, tapi, aku selalu merasa nyaman bersama gadis itu, tak seperti ketika aku bersama gadis lain.

Sampai suatu hari, intensitas gadis itu menatapku meningkat pesat dan aku merasa kesal. Gadis itu seperti ingin berkata sesuatu namun ditahannya. Aku gemas dibuatnya. Gemas? Ck, ada apa denganku. Aku melirik gadis itu dan-

"Mau apa?" tanyaku, memulai percakapan.

Gadis itu tampak kaget dengan pertanyaanku dan menggeliat di tempat duduknya, merasa gugup, sepertinya. Aku terus menatap gadis itu hingga-

" IZINKAN AKU MENGGAMBARMU!" teriak gadis itu, begitu kencang, hingga aku hampir meloncat dari tempat dudukku.

Aku mengerutkan kening dan sebuah senyuman geli lepas begitu saja di wajahku. Pikiranku dipenuhi dengan gadis yang ternyata menginginkanku sebagai model gambarnya. Aku benar-benar tak menyangkanya. Ah, gadis ini sungguh berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang kutemui sebelumnya. Begitu putih, polos dan jujur. Menarik sekali.

Aku pun mengubah posisi dudukku dan menatap gadis itu lembut. "Boleh. Silahkan."

Detik berikutnya, aku dapat melihat senyuman lebarnya yang begitu menyilaukan. Perutku kembali tergelitik oleh sesuatu.

Mulai hari berikutnya, aku mulai menunggu turunnya hujan di pagi hari, agar aku dapat bertemu gadis ini.

* * *

Aku menatap cuaca cerah di balik jendela kamarku. Aku menghela nafas kesal.

Aku tak dapat bertemu gadis itu hari ini.

Aku beranjak dari kasurku, melangkah keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang keluarga.

"PAGI SASUKE!" teriak seseorang tepat di telingaku, sambil menerjangku dari arah dapur.

"Pagi." Aku berusaha lepas dari pelukan orang yang merupakan kakak bodohku itu. "Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Aku masih bisa mendengarmu."

Itachi terdiam sesaat lalu tampak wajah mengasihaninya itu. Aku benci ketika ia menampakkan wajah seperti itu.

"Lepaskan aku," ujarku pedas.

"Ah, sorry!" Itachi melepaskan pelukannya. "Ohya, kata ayah, malam ini kamu harus pergi ke rumah sakit, buat check-up. Oke?"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Hn."

Aku menyelesaikan sarapanku pagi itu lalu mandi dan mengenakan baju biru gelap kesukaanku. Tak lupa jeans hitam pemberian ibu. Sebelum keluar rumah, aku melangkah menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa permen dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celana jeansku.

Aku mengambil sepatu yang biasa kupakai dan melangkah menuju pintu rumah. Aku duduk di ujung koridor dan mulai mengenakan sepatu kets-ku.

"Kapan kamu bakal sekolah lagi, Sasuke?" tanya ibu tepat di sampingku.

"Entahlah. Kalau pun aku pergi, aku tak bisa mengikuti kegiatan sekolah dengan baik." Aku beranjak dari lantai setelah mengenakan kedua sepatuku. "Aku pergi dulu ya, Bu!"

Aku membuka pintu dan meninggalkan ibuku yang menatapku dengan tatapan sedih.

Ah, aku benci tatapan itu. Dan aku nggak mau kalau semua orang juga mulai menatapku seperti itu. Nggak boleh terjadi!

Apa lagi gadis itu.

* * *

"JADILAH PACARKU!" teriak gadis _pink_ yang ada di hadapanku, tentu saja _plus_ dengan wajah penuh percaya dirinya itu.

Aku menghela nafas kesal. Siapa sih gadis ini? Tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan menembakku begitu saja. Setidaknya, perkenalkan diri dulu!

Namun, sesosok pemuda dengan wajah panik berdiri tak jauh dariku dan gadis _pink_ ini. Aku tersentak dan menyadari siapa gadis yang ada dihadapanku. Sebuah ide licik tumbuh di kepalaku.

Ini bakal menarik.

"Oke," ujarku, datar. Tak berusaha sama sekali untuk tersenyum maupun berbasa-basi. Intinya, gadis itu tau akan jadi pacarnya.

Mata gadis itu berbinar-binar. "HOREEE! I LOVE YOU SASUKEE!"

Aku menatap gadis itu, menyadari bahwa tak akan pernah aku bias menyaingi energy yang dipancarkan gadis _pink_ ini.

Gadis _pink_ itu memelukku tiba-tiba. Aku merasa gerah namun aku kembali asik sendiri tatkala melihat wajah Naruto yang mati kutu. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku bisa mendengar sumpah-serapah yang diteriakkan oleh Naruto. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Mampus kau!

* * *

Hujan turun dengan deras. Aku menatap tempat duduk beratap dengan sedikit kekecewaan. Gadis itu belum datang. Aku mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati sekumpulan bunga Daisy bewarna merah. Ah, ibu suka bunga itu.

Aku menghampiri kumpulan bunga yang hampir mekar dengan sempurna itu. Menatapnya dengan intensitas yangbegitu tinggi. Aku teringat kembali betapa sedihnya ibu ketika mendapatiku berada di ruang UGD karena kecelakaan bus yang kutumpangi. Selanjutnya, semuanya semakin menggelap. Berkurangnya kemampuanku untuk mendengar adalah salah satu yang membuat semuanya berubah.

Ya, aku cacat.

Aku bukan lagi Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu dibanggakan oleh keluargaku. Aku-

Semuanya terasa dingin, basah. Ah, entah sejak kapan aku menurunkan payung yang sedaritadi meneduhiku. Kini, aku sudah basah kuyub oleh hujan yang terasa begitu dingin dan lembab.

Namun, sekian waktu berikutnya, aku tak lagi merasakan air hujan yang menusuk tubuhku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu berada disisiku, begitu dekat, hingga aku bisa merasakan hawa kehangatan yang dipancarkan gadis itu. Aku kaget tentu saja, namun, tidak lama setelah itu, aku hanya merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Aku memalingkan wajahku, kembali menatap kumpulan bunga yang kini sudah tak menarik minatku lagi.

Hening. Ah, tak ada kah yang bisa kami bicarakan?

Aku teringat permen-permen yang ada di saku celanaku. Aku pun merogoh saku celana dan mengambil sebuah permen rasa anggur lalu menyodorkannya ke gadis itu. Awalnya, gadis itu sempat kaget tapi ia pun mengambilnya dari tanganku. Kedua tangan kami sempat bersentuhan dan aku kembali merasakan gelitikan halus di perutku.

Gadis itu mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi aku tak bisa begitu mendengarnya karena suaranya begitu kecil.

Gadis itu tampak berpikir kemudian meraih tasnya dan emngeluarkan buku sketsanya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, mengira-ngira apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu. Gadis itu tampak repot tatkala merobek salah satu kertas dari buku sketsanya karena salah satu tangannya yang lain memegang ganggang payung. Aku ingin membantu namun gadi situ sudah terlebih dahulu menyelesaikan kegiatan merobeknya.

Gadis itu menatapku dengan malu-malu lalu menyodorkan kertas ke arahku. Aku menerimanya dan memeriksa apa isi kertas itu. Sebuah gambar diriku yang sedang menatap langit. Gambarnya biasa saja, tapi aku bisa merasakan aura lembut dari gambar itu.

Intinya, aku menyukai gambar itu.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah tersenyum kepada gadis itu. "Terima kasih. Aku senang bisa bersamamu disini." Aku mengatakannya dengan tulus. Sungguh, kehadiran gadis ini benar-benar menyelamatkanku dari kehidupan muram yang sudah kualami sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Sejak bertemu gadis ini, aku selalu menanti esok hari, hari dimana bisa bertemu gadis ini.

"AKU SU-" Gadis itu meneriakkan sesuatu, tapi…

ZRAAASSHHHHHH! Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya, meredam kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya.

Aku sedikit menyesal karena tak bisa mendengar kelanjutan kalimat gadis itu, tapi sepertinya gadis itu tampak tak ingin melanjutkan apa yang tadi ia ingin omongkan. Gadis itu mulai menggigil kedinginan. Aku menghela nafas lalu merangkul bahu gadis itu. Bahu gadis itu begitu kecil namun aku bisa merasakan kalau gadis itu tidak rapuh maupun lemah. Aku menggiring gadis itu ke tempat duduk beratap. Kami pun duduk di bangku kayu yang berderit ketika menahan tubuh kami.

"Maaf," ujarku sambil melepas rangkulanku.

Gadis itu tak membalas perkataanku. Selanjutnya, hari itu kami isi dengan berdiam diri bersama sambil menatap langit yang masih asik menurunkan rintik hujan.

* * *

Aku menatap sketsa gambar yang diberikan oleh gadis hujan itu beberapa hari yang lalu sambil menempelkan _handphone_-ku di telinga. Dari seberang telepon, terdengar suara gadis _pink_ yang entah apa yang dibicarakannya daritadi. Awalnya, aku tidak mau mengangkat telepon dari gadis-cukup-cantik-tapi-perkasa itu. Tapi, setelah miss-called ke-duapuluh, aku akhirnya menyerah.

Aku terus asik menatap sketsa gambar diriku sampai si gadis _pink_ menyebut sebuah nama.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Volume suaramu mengecil," ujarku berbohong. Sesungguhnya, suara Sakura, si gadis _pink_, cukup keras hingga walau lewat telepon, aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya meskipun kecil.

"NARUTO! Ini tentang Naruto dan gadis yang menyukainya," jawab Sakura dengan suara yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Aku tertegun. Ada yang suka dengan Naruto? Gadis unik jenis apa yang bisa jatuh cinta dengan pemuda-otak-udang seperti Naruto?

"Hn. Terus?"

Terdengar cekikikan dari seberang telepon. "Hihi. Aku ingin menjodohkan mereka berdua. Katanya kamu dekat kan dengan Naruto? Nah, tolong ajak Naruto untuk ikut kencan buta, ah, jangan, gimana kalau _double date_ saja. Bilang aja ada cewek yang mau kenalan dengan dia. Ohya, gimana kalau ajak Shikamaru dan Sai? Kamu deket dengan mereka juga kan? Aku bakal ajak Tenten dan Ino juga. Biar lebih seru. Oke? Oke? Oke?" seru Sakura panjang lebar, yang aslinya membuat keningku berkerut.

"Malas." Bodoh sekali aku mau ikut kencan aneh seperti itu.

"Ayolaaah," ujar Sakura, dengan nada memohon. "Aku sayang banget sama sahabatku ini. Jadi aku ingin membantunya. Sekalian aku ada tiket diskon di Café Konoha's Candy. Oke?"

Ketika kata 'Café Konoha's Candy' terdengar dari seberang telepon, sebelah alisku naik. Jangan ketawa! Aku memang suka permen. Dan Konoha's Candy adalah developer candy ternama di dunia yang permen-permen ciptaan-nya memang tak ada duanya.

Aku tersenyum senang. Yah, tak apalah, demi permen ini. Lagian, aku cukup tertarik dengan gadis unik yang bisa-bisanya menyukai Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kapan?"

Selanjutnya, aku bisa mendengar teriakan antusias Sakura yang menggila.

* * *

Malam ini udara cukup dingin. Aku melangkah menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Aku mengehela nafas dengan berat. Aku mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya memutuskan hubungan dengan gadis _pink_ yang sangat merepotkan itu.

Aku mulai bisa melihat sekumpulan remaja dan salah satunya adalah si gadis pink dan, oh, Naruto juga sudah datang sepertinya.

Sakura melihatku dan mulai berlari menghampiriku tatkala aku sudah cukup dekat dengannya. Seorang gadis juga ikut menghampiriku.

Aku terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, gadis di hadapanku adalah gadis hujan itu. Gadis itu juga tampak terkejut dan wajahnya tampak pucat.

"Hinata-chan! Ini pacarku, Uchiha Sasuke! Keren, kan?" ujar Sakura sambil masih menggaet lengan kananku.

Gadis itu masih membeku. Kepalaku mulai terasa pening dan berdenyut dengan tidak sangat nyaman. Dengingan halus mulai terdengar di kedua telingaku.

Gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tak mendengar apa pun. Ya, apa pun.

Aku menatap gadis itu lalu berganti menatap Sakura dan orang-orang di sekelilingku. Aku mulai keringat dingin.

Tak satu pun suara terdengar. Sunyi. Hening.

Tanganku bergetar.

Ini tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!

* * *

**Wahahaha! Finally!**

**#menghelanafas Ya ampun, susah ya nulis sambil ngerjain tugas yang seabrek.**

**Oke minna-san! Ini sequel yang emang sudah direncanakan dari kapan tau tapi baru selesai sekarang.**

**Mohon R-E-V-I-E-W nya jika ada kekurangan untuk kebaikan di kedepan hari. Thank you**

**Bye bye! See you later!**


End file.
